


3 - Morning

by DigiArt_Studios



Series: Arachnophobia [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios





	3 - Morning

_**Summary:**_  
_**Johnson**_ _ **and Zach go out for a walk, while Caleb tags**_ ** _along._**  
_**~ ● ● ● ● ~**_

_May 24, 2004: Alice Cook goes missing._

"Thanks for sleeping over," Johnson yawned, feeling his bones pop like popcorn as he raised his arms above his head to stretch. Zach snuggled in his blankets some more, becoming a burrito, and said, "Your welcome. Your lucky my parents let me sleep over." It was followed by a yawn. (Fuck, I yawned while writing this) Johnson rubbed his eyes, trying to help them wake up.

"Dahm," Zach muttered, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"What's wrong?" Johnson asked, sleepily looking at Zach.

"I just got comfortable and now I'm wide-awake," Zach complained, throwing off the blankets in annoyance. Johnson chuckled a bit.

 _Knock,_ _knock_ _, knock._ 3 quick and repitive knocks came from Johnson's bedroom door, before quietly opening. He saw long, curly, dark brown hair, green eyes, and red rectangular glasses. It was his mom! "Morning Mom," Johnson said, rubbing his eyes again.

"Morning kids. I made some pancakes if you want them, you might want to hurry because Caleb's already started to eat some," Mrs. Bronson comfortably said with a smile. Johnson sprung up like someone pulled him up at the word 'pancakes'.

"And that's how you wake Zach up," Johnson, drowsly getting up. When he stepped out of the his bed, be swung forward then backward.

"Shut up," Zach muttered, causing Mrs. Bronson to giggle quietly before leaving. Johnson finally found his balance and started to sluggishly walk towards the door. "It looks like you're drunk," Zach chuckled, seeing Johnson's struggle to walk. "I'm not a morning person," Johnson told Zach, struggling not to crack a smile.

They walked silently to the kitchen, where they found Caleb, who was stuffing his face with pancakes. Johnson smiled, then sat down at a random chair. Zach leaped into his chair and did it so fast to where he almost fell off the chair. Johnson ignored that since it was common when Zach started to act a bit crazy around pancakes, because they were his favorite food.

Mrs. Bronson came with 2 plates, each containing 4 pancakes. She set them down infront of the kids and walked to the stove to continue making pancakes. "Caleb can I have the syrup?" Johnson asked. With a mishevious look glowing in his hazel brown eyes, Caleb playfully sung, "What's the magic word~"

"Give it to me now before I give your pancakes to Zach," Johnson said, sleepiness and drowsiness still lingered in his v

Without another word, Caleb slid the syrup bottle over to Johnson, defeated. Johnson chuckled at his victory and uncapped the syrup. A syrup waterfall poured into his pancakes. "Your going to get diabetes with all of that syrup," Zach joked, before shoving another pancake bite into his mouth. Johnson replied with an eye-roll, then started to eat his pancakes.

After breakfast, Zach was the last one to finish because he ate twice more than everyone combined, Johnson and Johnson went to get the newspaper. Like usual, Johnson looked for anything related to the missing children, cut it out, and thumb tacked it to his wall. They both sat on Johnson's bed and talked.

"Another one bites the dust," Zach joked.

"Zach, not funny. This is serious and could be alive," Johnson replied.

"You read what happened to Christi." Zach pointed to the cutout newspaper.

"Maybe we could find them?"

"Hell. No. I don't want to end up like them."

"Well, all the murders are children under 14. They aren't strong. So, the kidnapper or murderer can't be that strong. If we bring a weapon we can be fine. Plus, all we need is some proof and we can get that poor excuse for a human being in jail."

"Do you have any clue where they are though?"

"Well. . . Yes."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! Christi's body was found during the canal right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"The canal leads into one of the entrances to the sewer-"

"You say the guy's in the sewer?"

"No, you didn't let me finish. The canal has one of the entrances to the sewer. The sewer leads to the-"

"Well house?"

"Yes, and stop interrupting me."

"Sorry."

An awkward silence fell upon them. "So, do you want to go for a walk or something?" Zach said, cracking the silence to peices like it was glass. Johnson nodded and walked over to his closet to throw something on.

Johnson grabbed a navy hoodie, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Zach dug into his backpack, that his mom had brought him after they agreed he could sleep over at Johnson's, and pulled out his plaid overshirt and boots. Zach slipped on the plaid overshirt, not even caring to button it, and put on some socks he had brought and slipped the boots on over that. Johnson just slipped on the navy hoodie, blue sneakers, and was lazy and put on the jeans over his pajama shorts.

Caleb was walking part Johnson's room, with a Superman action figure in his left hand, and asked, "Where you guys going?" His big, brown eyes were filled with curiosity. "We're going on a walk," Zach said, not even glancing at Caleb.

"Can I come?!" The 7 year old perked up, smiling, and excitement filled his voice. "Sure, just get ready fast," Johnson said. Dropping his action figure, Caleb quickly ran to his room to get dressed.

_~ 5 minutes later ~_

Caleb quickly closed the door behind him, then ran to catch up with Johnson and Zach who were already off the driveway. "Wait up!" Caleb called out, causing the friends to stop and wait for him. Once he caught up, they all started walking again. It was a beautiful day, you could hear birds singing, branches hugging in the wind, and it was perfect temperature.

"So, where are we headed?" Zach said, turning his head to look at a squirrel that was chewing an acorn.

"Neibolt Street. I like to check out the trains that pass through there."


End file.
